


Билет в новую жизнь

by Ryudomira



Series: Однострочникодрабблы за 30 минут [2]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Canon, Werewolf Anton
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: Завулон пообещал позаботиться, и он позаботится.





	Билет в новую жизнь

Через полтора часа после нападения Завулон заявляется в офис ночного дозора, и расхаживающая по кабинету Ольга смотрит на него так пристально, точно и без всякой магии может прожечь насквозь - однако молчит.

Обнажённый по пояс Антон лежит на диване. Предплечье и грудь замотаны бинтами, половина лица блестит мазью - один из низших ударил когтями наотмашь. Внутри остро и бессмысленно плещет яростью - слава богу, тварь не задела глаз.

Антон тяжело дышит - раны, полученные человеком в процессе заражения затягиваются действительно долго, и этому трудно помочь даже очень хорошим целителям. На несколько лет точно останутся шрамы.

С помощью горстки амулетов он ухитрился прикончить обоих оборотней, и ему даже не пришлось помогать выжить.

\- Всё-таки ты прирождённый боевик.

Антон медленно открывает глаза:

\- А, Завулон. Что ж ты не следишь за своими шавками?

\- Виноват, - легко соглашается Завулон.

Антон морщится и закрывает глаза, снова скатываясь в полузабытьё. Он слишком слаб, чтобы долго оставаться в сознании: отделанный до полусмерти, активно изменяющийся, давно и прочно измученный своей растянутой во времени инициацией.

(Он явно попросил пока не сообщать ни жене, ни дочери, и это настолько в его же гордо-благородном стиле, что хочется отвесить затрещину)

\- У Антона раздроблены рёбра и до трещин в костях прокушена рука, - всё-таки заговаривает Ольга, и для Светлой, чей бывший коллега прямо сейчас меняет сторону, её голос звучит поразительно расслаблено. - Ушибы внутренних органов, естественно. Моментами было непросто, но как ты видишь, его жизни ничего не угрожает.

\- Дневной дозор претензий не имеет, - бесстрастно говорит Завулон.

За вооружение человека активными боевыми амулетами он мог бы выбить права на парочку воздействий, однако не собирается усложнять. Эти воздействия не стоящие его внимания мелочи.

Оборотни живут так же долго, как маги - и не столь замороченно, как те же вампиры. Других вариантов попросту не было. Как бы Ольга не злилась, она тоже это понимает.

Завулон пообещал позаботиться, и он _позаботится_.


End file.
